Jack The Pumkin Father?
by MegZNightmareZ
Summary: So far there has been no sign of the Boogie Man. Jack is happy with his family but the thought of Oogie comming back is getting in the way of him leaving his daughter to do his work. Everyone misses Jack and Sally tries to convince Jack to leave her to it


Hi, MegZNightmareZ here to tell you to feel free to comment!

P.s, you can message me telling me what story of The Nightmare Before Christmas you want me to write and I'll write it for you! I'm creative, I can do it! ^_^

''10 months past since the babys birth and still no sign of Oogie'' said Jack. Sally just continued to rock the baby back and forth until she fell asleep. ''Don't worry Jack, I'm sure he was just bluffing.'' said Sally, ''Mmmmm....I don't know Sally. You never know what might happen.'' said Jack. The baby began to cry, Sally went to go make her a bottle. Jack just watched as his little pumpkin princess ate. The thought of Oogie comming back to get Jacks daughter and destroy his family for good buzzed around in his head not letting him be. Sally knew when Jack was thinking about it because he looked out the window with his thinking face on when ever he did. This made her worry about him. _Oh if that Oogie Boogie man would have never messed with our lives then Jack wouldn't be like this right now! I just want him to be happy with his daughter and forget the whole thing! _Thought Sally almost all the time when she saw Jack like this. Sally shut the curtons and pulled Jack away from the window, '' Here, you can feed her while I get her bath ready. You need to forget what happend in the past and focus on what what you have right now! Your family! Stay away from the window from now on o.k?'' said Sally, ''Oh, all right. O.k Sally, you're right.'' said Jack. No Oogie Boogie man for a long time now so Jack forgot the whole thing and Oogie never did come so we won't have to worry about him in this story! Although, Jack did have a hard time being the Pumpkin King and a dad to his little girl so he would leave the Mayor to figure out plans on his own while he took care of his little girl. Instead of doing his goulish work, he stayed home and sang ''Deck the halls'' to his little Holly Skellington, and instead of changing the old pumkins to fresh ones, he changed diapers! And of course Sally could have taken care of the baby while he did his work, but she did take care of their baby but Jack still wanted to do his part too. Every one in the town understood that Jack couldn't always be the Pumpkin King but still, he couldn't always be the Pumkin Father either! They missed Jacks scaring and screamig on dark foggy nights, but instead he had to be with his family 24/7! Sally too didn't aprove of this. She understood how the citezins of the town felt and she missed Jacks frightening work too but he just didn't want to to get distracted by anything else but his daughter.

Sally walked in the room and found Jack sitting by Holly while she slept,''Jack, the baby is sleeping. I can take it from here so why don't you go and do your work around town? They need you more than I do Jack!'' said Sally. Jack looked up and then went back to putting his eyes on his daughter, ''But what if she wakes up and I'm not there to calm her when she crys?'' asked Jack.

Sally: ''Thats why I'm here to Jack! You're not her only parent. I'm here to be there when she crys to!''

Jack: ''Oh I know. I just don't want anything to happen while I'm not here!''

Sally: ''What do you mean by ''_you don't want anything to happen while you're not here?''_

Jack: ''Oogie Boogie. I know I said I was over him but I'm still worried sometimes''

Sally: ''So that's what all this is about?''

Jack: ''She needs me! And you do too!''

Sally sat down on the bed and put her hand on his shoulder. ''Jack, but didn't you ever think about others who need you?'' said Sally, ''N-no. I didn't'' responded Jack. Sally gave Jack a well-then-what-should-you-do look and Jack got up from the bed and without saying a word he left Sally to take care of Holly and he went outside to find out that it was Holloween already! ''Listen everyone!'' shouted Jack and everyone smiled for they knew that their Pumpkin King was back. ''I'm back and I've got some new ideas that will really make you sceam!!!'' Jack shouted out for all to hear and everyone laughted, cheered, and were so happy to have him back. ''Welcome back Jack!'' said the Mayor, ''Glad to be back Mayor'' said Jack and right at that moment Jack saw Sally comming up the steps to were he was holding Holly and Jack saw his little girl smile.

''She woke up!'' said Sally. Jack gave a did-she-cry? look, and Sally simply gave a proud smile and said, ''She didn't cry'' and Jack grabbed his baby and heard everyone hive a loud ''HOORAY FOR THE SKELLINGTON FAMILY WOOOO!!!''

The end! ^_^


End file.
